Bad Times Happy Endings
by lovestrong
Summary: This story is about Edward leaving Bella in New Moon and Victoria changing her and when they meet the Cullens again Bella finds out who she really loves.
1. Chapter 1

(Bella pov)

He left me. The words kept repeating themselves in my head. My heart had shattered to a million pieces as those words left his lips it will be as if we never existed. What was worst was that he left me in the middle of the forest with no way to get back home. Did he not remember that I can't walk straight for more than two seconds? I was brought back to earth by a musical voice and as I turned around I could not help the gasp that left my lips. Victoria was the only thing going through my head.

"Well. Well if it isn't Bella here in the woods all alone. Where is your prince charming? It seems there is no one here to protect you."

"He is gone. All of them gone. Are you happy now! Go ahead kill me I don't care anymore! I'm not scared of you." I yelled at her.

I watched with mild surprise as her smiled slipped from her face and was replaced with sadness and understanding.

"He left well that is quiet shocking but I'm not going to kill you because like me you know how it feels to be hurt and heartbroken" she told me.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked with hope in both my eyes and voice.

"No. It is quiet easy to see you are not his true mate."

"What?" I asked her.

"Well he left right?" She question.

"Yes" I said.

"Well there you have it. You see we can't leave our mates it would cause us great pain and longing to be near them again. If he was truly your mate he would have not left you especially in the middle of the forest." She explained to me.

What she had said was true because Edward had once said that about the whole mating thing. "So you're not going to kill me?" I asked once again.

"No I am not going to kill you I don't really know what it is but I feel very protective of you line an older sister. Maybe it is because we are both hurting right now."

I thought about what she had just said and as strange as it was I felt the same way so I couldn't help but ask. "Will you change me?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "What?" she screamed at me.

"I feel this connection with you and I always wanted to be a vampire when I was with Edward."

"I don't….she began but seemed to change her mind … ok I will do it"

"Really you'll change me?" I asked

"Yeah like I said you are starting to feel like a sister to me. But I want you to think of what you're asking and what you are going to have to leave behind." She said

I thought about it and was worried of what might happen to Rene, Charlie, and even Jacob. But I knew with time they would be able to move on and if I stayed I would be in pain because of Edward leaving and I also knew Victoria would help me move past this.

"I'm sure I want this and I know you will help me along the way" I told her.

"Ok if you're sure" she said, as she took a step closer to me. When she was inches from me she moved my head to the side exposing my neck. "This will be a start to your new life sister."

"I know" I whispered. I couldn't help but smile as she called me her sister. My smile soon vanished when she bit me and the last thing I heard was my horrible scream that filled the forest around us and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days. It has been three days since I was changed and we had a close call with two hunters who had happen to be camping near the place I was changed. I am very grateful to Victoria because she stopped me from hurting them or worse. We had also founded out that I had a power. I was a shield I could stop vampires from using their on me or the people that I care about. I was brought out of my thought by my sister's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Nothing really just of the stuff that has happen this past week" I replied.

"Well don't worry too much we will get through this together ok" she said.

"Yeah" Victoria and I had gotten very close to each other and I had learned that James wasn't her true mate but she had loved him very much. I told her about how I felt about Edward and how I never really did love him but only thought I did.

"You're going to love the place I picked out to live. It is in Alaska near the woods and it is very big" she told me.

Victoria had been looking for a place so we could live as a family. Also, like me Victoria had decided to only hunt animals and not humans.

"There is also two other vegetarian coven of vampires that live there so we have to meet them and so them we mean no harm" she explain to me

"Ok, so let's get going because I am tired of being in the woods and I want to watch some TV." I told her

"You and me both sister lets go"

We took off running with me in the lead because I was still a new born. It was about 1 in the afternoon when we arrived at our new home.

"Well home sweet home at last" I told Victoria.

"Yeah we are and I call the best room" she said running in the house.

"Awe why that's not fair" I yelled running after her.

"Yeah it is I am older than you so I can tell you what to do" she said smirking.

"So I am younger I am supposed to be spoiled and get what I want."

"Keep dreaming cause it is not happening" she said walking out of her new room.

"We can't dream" I mumbled walking down the stairs to go watch TV.

"Hey, you can't watch TV we have to meet both of the covens right now" she told me.

"Awe fine lets go" I told her.

When we got closer to the house we could tell that it was very beautiful. The door open and out step a beautiful woman and man.

"Hi my name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen" he said.

"Umm Hi" Victoria told them.

"Well Hi I am Bella and my idiot of a sister is Victoria" I told them. Smirking as Victoria look embarrassed while Carmen and Eleazar chuckled.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Well I didn't forget to mention our names did I?" I said.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"Well why don't we go inside and meet our daughters Tanya, Irina, Garrett, and the other coven" Carmen said looking truly amused by are childish behavior.

As we entered the living everything seemed to change. The one person that had hurt me and his family was here making me angry and pained. My old family hissed at my sister making me crouch in front of her just in case they tried hurting her.

"Bella get away from her" he hissed taking a step closer to me.

"You stop hissing and growling at my sister" I hissed back at him.

I watched as my family's faces went to shock and then that's when I saw her, Alice. It was like we were the only ones in the room and I knew I had just founded my true mate. I looked away fast hoping nobody noticed. I tried to ignore the angry and curious look that I received from Jasper.

"Alright now everybody just calm down now please" Carlisle replied.

"I agree with you and we will answer any questions you might have" Victoria answered for the first time since this whole commotion started.

"Bella when and who changed you" Edward said angry.

"Why do you care?" I said with hard eyes.

"Bella how long have you been a vampire and how did it happen" my newly found mate Alice asked.

My eyes soften as I answered "Well umm it's been three days since I woke up from the transformation and it happen when Edward left me in the forest alone with no way back." I answered.

"He left you alone in the forest he said he left you at your house" Rosalie said looking angry at Edward.

"Yeah and that's when Victoria showed up and I asked her to change me" I answered.

"Why" Edward yelled at me.

"Why do you care you said you didn't love me and left me" I yelled back at him

"I lied" he yelled

"Well I moved on and I don't love you anymore" I told him.

Edward looked away and for the first time that night I noticed a woman holding his hand, Tanya I think it was telling him to try and calm down and for them to go hunt.

"Well I don't really care I am just happy I got my Baby Bells back" Emmett's booming voice shook the whole house. Which earn him a smack on the head from Rosalie but she also nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Emmett and if Victoria who is Bella's sister and has taken a different style of hunting she is welcomed in this family to" the woman I know call my mother again Esme said.

"Fine" Edward mumbled clearly not liking this.

"Welcome to the family Vicky" Emmett said and everyone chuckled at that.

"Not you too" she whined and everyone looked at her confused.

"Ha-ha I call her that to ha-ha" I laughed.

"Well great minds think a like" Emmett said smiling.

"That is very true Emmett" I replied smirking.

"You both are so full of yourselves" Irina and Garrett said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hey" Emmett and I yelled at the same time.

"You know we are only messing with you" Alice said coming to hug me and I ignored the growl that came from Jasper surely feeling my emotions.

"I know" I whispered in her neck.

"Stay away from her" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper why are you yelling at Bella" everyone asked.

"Her emotions, she wants Alice as her mate" he told them.

Everyone looked shocked at this but seemed to be ok with it as long as we were happy.

"Is this true?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" I said not wanting to look at her.

She brought her hands up to cup my face and has me look at her. "It's ok I feel the same way Jasper and I aren't really mates we just cared for each other. Also, when I first met you I had strong feelings for you but I was scared and unsure of them."

"Really" I asked with hope.

"Yeah but we have to take it slow. Jasper I am sorry but you knew we were never true mates and we said when we found are true mate we would end what we had' she told him.

"I don't care" he yelled.

"I'm sorry" she told him.

"No" he growled and tackled me making us go through the wall and leaving everyone shocked.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry if this going too fast I am new to this and I don't really know what to do but the next chapters I will slow it down and put more description. Also, again sorry I think I went a little too fast on the whole Alice and Bella Confession of love but I would like to know what you thought about it. I would also like to thank you for the reviews and I am taking your advice and if anyone has any more advice for me feel free to tell me. :) Thank you.**


End file.
